Phantom Romance: Grim Grinning Ghosts
by chippedcupsonbakerstreet
Summary: Inspired by the Haunted Mansion, Belle French owns an estate agency and is intrigued when she is asked to evaluate the famous Rose Mansion. Meanwhile Mr. Gold is in utter shock after finding a picture of his long lost love in his post and plans with his butler Jefferson to meet her.
1. Chapter 1

Rating- K+

Chapter 1- Evaluation

Belle's phone hadn't stopped ringing all day. She could see it now buzzing at the side of her. The small glow was lighting the darkened car as she was coming to the end of a long journey home. I'm not going to answer it. She thought to herself. I refuse! I've had enough for one day. The office had been over run again all day. The news report on reduced house prices had drawn flocks of families to her door all week. She hated to disappoint them all. Belle hadn't seen a house worth buying in years, not since the farmhouse she'd sold with the attached stables. Her phone now silent she heaved a long sigh and turned into her estate. Her usual space waited for her but she groaned when she saw that her neighbour had come home early again. Or was it her that was late? Pocketing her phone she reached for her bag and locked up, facing the cold with a shiver. She hoped by using the back door she could avoid him but as she neared her apartment door he called from behind her.

'Belle you're working hard these days. That's the second time this week that I've beat you home.' She turned to Gareth who had either broken the washing machine or was once again failing to flirt with her. The t-shirt he was wearing was ridiculously too small, so small in fact that she thought the defined muscularly was at first some kind of novelty t-shirt pattern.

'Yes well, you know me. I like to keep busy.' She replied with a nervous laugh turning back to her apartment door.

'Wait Belle I got something for you.' He ran off back down the hallway and she waited worried at what Gareth might tempt her with this time. It had only taken two weeks after she moved in for him to ask her out with a box of chocolates in hand. When she had politely refused he looked at himself as if to question her decision. Two boxes of chocolates and three bouquets later it was still a no with a sorrowful smile. A minute later he was back with a bulging brown envelope, 'The postie wouldn't leave it as it wouldn't fit through the letterbox so I signed for it instead.' He handed it to her and Belle's face lit up with excitement, 'Wow that must be some envelope. That thing was heavy you collecting bricks or something?' He laughed at his non-existent joke.

'No just a book I ordered that's all.' Her hands busied picking at the sticky opening of her package trying to avoid contact as Gareth decided what to say next.

'Ah right, yeah thought it was. Never been one for books myself but each to their own eh?' Belle smiled and nodded as a reply and ruffled in her bag for the keys to her door. She was about to let herself in when Gareth came back up behind her. 'I forgot to ask you Belle but the lads are coming over for a little party tomorrow do you fancy coming over. I mean it's only down the corridor for you isn't it?'

'Thanks Gareth but I got a lot of work on at the moment. Have fun though.' He had already waved her bye with an annoyed look on his face before she even finished. 'I'm sure I'll know if you are.' She mumbled to her door as he pushed into her apartment. Luckily for her she had got the ground floor of the four story house. She didn't like the thought of carrying the shopping up the stairs or her bags after a trip to the bookshop.

Dumping her bag on the floor Belle ran over to her bed falling face flat onto the thick duvet inhaling the lavender scent of her washing powder. After settling down with a mug of sweet tea she opened her package eagerly. The book she had pre-ordered had arrived nearly three days before the release date. She smoothed the cover and running her thumb through the pages breathed in that lovable smell of a new book all earthy and rich. Now a little more energetic Belle sifted through her bag filled with files from the agents at work. There just weren't enough houses on the market to meet demand. Closing the papers she reached for her phone checking to see who had rung. The call had been forwarded from the office. Sometimes Belle regretted getting into the family business. She had other career opportunities at home but when the family had moved her father had bought and started up an estate agency. A year later the business was struggling and he asked Belle for some help and now she had successfully kept the business running for three years. It was a lot of work but rewarding. But, no matter the specific opening times on the door or on the website some customers liked to call at all hours. Belle prided herself in a good customer service and more often than not she would help the worried couple about an offer they were thinking of making.

Putting her new book on the shelf beside her bed Belle suddenly heard the vibrating of her phone once more. Biting her bottom lip she struggled on whether to answer it or not. When she decided she would it was too late and it stopped ringing as she went to reach for it. Picking up the phone she realised it was the same number as earlier.

'My you must be an eager one.' She said to her phone. She jumped as it started to ring once more. Giving a deflated half smile she answered, 'Hello, French Estate Agents, this is Belle French speaking, how can I help?'

There is never anything worth my time. He thought to himself as he slowly turned the pages of today's newspaper. The tea had already gone cold. Jefferson will have to brew another. The fireplace also needed lighting where was his useless butler anyway? The cold had started to creep into the walls and he could no longer see the outline of the sun through the thick curtains. The dining hall suddenly echoed with rushing feet and Jefferson was making a quick pace over the flagstone. He bumped ungracefully into one of the many chairs lined along the oaken table holding a bunch of letters of sorts in one hand and holding his hat on his head with the other. Jefferson was an old friend and was currently serving two years as butler while paying off a rather extraordinary debt.

'Jefferson. I see you've acquainted yourself once again with my furniture in a rather unruly fashion. How about you light the fire and get some more tea?' He stopped before the fireplace and with a wave of his hand and a bow he gave a rather manic smile.

'Right away sir.' He said with a wink and a tip of the hat. He turned to leave before realising something and came back, 'I forgot to give these to you this morning sir. Nothing of importance really just a few bills and some leaflets on house prices and you know I can take care of that if you like…' Mr. Gold looked up at Jefferson who was blabbering like the man he knew him to be. The look was enough and he immediately quietened, 'Yes…ok…fire and tea.' Mr. Gold thought he had finally got rid of him when he was back again, 'About the tea sir. Was it not to your liking or…?' he trailed off and just picked up the tea set and quickly vacated the room. Mr. Gold sighed and with the cold getting to him he walked over to the fireplace with his letters. He struck the fire and stood by it warming himself while he sorted through the mail. The useless adverts he threw straight into the flames and the bills he left on the mantel. At the bottom of the pack was an advert for an estate agency. Flipping the leaflet over he found something that sent him reeling. On the bottom of the left hand corner was a picture of a woman whom he had longed and wished to be back in his arms for decades. Old wounds awakened and he leant on his cane for support his hand shaking, the picture seeming to dance in the flames.

'Belle?' he whispered to the woman of his long forgotten past. His eyes watering with the painful memories he had locked away. 'No, no. It can't be…' his voice wavering and head shaking incredulously, 'That's impossible.' The picture was smiling. Her smile. The spell he was under cracked and shattered anger rising. Was this Jefferson's idea of a joke? He didn't recall ever mentioning Belle. Why he hadn't uttered her name since…no he wouldn't think about it. But who was she? He had to know. Cane in hand he rushed to the kitchens to find Jefferson staring into the eyes of the picture. It was black and white but he could imagine the softness of blue eyes and how they lit up when she smiled. Jefferson rounded the corner carefully carrying the tea tray tongue clamped between his teeth in concentration.

'Jefferson!' Mr. Gold shouted. Jefferson jumped out of his skin the entire tea tray leaping into the air. In seconds the whole thing came crashing to the ground the china shattering into pieces. The flagstones darkened as the freshly made tea seeped into the stone.

'Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my. I'm so sorry sir. I really am. I mean I didn't see you there, I mean I didn't mean to, I mean was it expensive?' His nose and eyes scrunched waiting for the uncontrollable anger to unleash but it never did. Mr. Gold looked at the floor then instantly dismissed the mess pushing a leaflet into Jefferson's hand.

'What is the meaning of this?' He asked sternly but his eyes said otherwise. His eyes tinged with hope not leaving the paper.

'It is uh, um, an advert sir. It's an advert, for one of the estate agents in town. It was in your mail I just thought….' He stuttered.

'No you complete fool.' He spat then softer, 'I mean her.' He pointed at the picture.

'Her? Well I mean she is pretty, not my type but I guess most people would find her pretty….' He stopped Mr. Gold's face hard and unmoving so he continued, 'Well my guess is she must be the owner. I've never met her myself, I mean how could I? I don't have a house to sell…' He let out a nervous laugh confused at the look of his friends face. Jefferson had refrained from being over friendly when his old friend made a deal to help pay off his debt. Gold had insisted that he call him sir. He thought he was joking at first but it seemed that he wanted his little predicament to be a painful as possible. That is what you get for double dealing Jefferson. He thought to himself. At that moment however, he reached toward his friend, 'Are you alright R…' Mr. Gold looked up walked back to the nearest chair and sat slowly. He ran his fingers down his cheeks thinking silently while Jefferson fidgeted uncomfortably next to him. Finally he spoke,

'I need you to do something for me Jefferson.'

'Yes of course. Are you ok? Do you want me to call someone?' He waved that comment away.

'No. Listen. Once you have done this for me I will consider our debt paid. Do you understand?'

'What? I've only been here a month. The deal was two years, that's what you said.'

'I know what I said but you forget Jefferson. I can do as I please. If I say the debt will be paid it will be paid and you're free to go.'

'Right let me get this now. I do one last request for you and I can go? All that money paid?'

'Yes.'

'Even though the deal was made with a certain someone…'

'Yes, yes.'

'What do I have to do?' He said with the biggest smile he had smiled in years.

'Hello?' Belle asked again. She could hear fevering whispers in the background but so far no one had answered her.

'Oh sorry, I mean hello, I mean yes. I would like you to come evaluate my uh, friend's house please.' The voice was stuttered but Belle found the man's voice to be quite funny.

'Of course. If you would call back during the office hours tomorrow I could send someone out immediately.' She answered wondering if this was some kind of prank call.

'Oh, right. Well I was kind of hoping that you yourself could do it? I've heard that you are the best in the business.' Belle smiled at that. Who ever had said that must have been nice indeed. It was good to hear that her hard work was paying off.

'I would be delighted to. Can I take the name and the address? I can come over early tomorrow then if that is ok with uh, your friend?' Belle ran over to her home telephone where she kept a pad and pen.

'My name? Okay let me just check on that.' Belle raised an eyebrow with a half grin. This was turning out to be quite the conversation. Pen in hand and phone rested against her ear and shoulder she waited for the man to come back. Meanwhile she could hear more whispers but got louder and from what she could work out sounded like, 'What do you mean I can't give your real name? Give that back! Write it down then!' After three minutes of this, the funny man on the other end finally picked back up. 'Sorry about that a bit of confusion over the name thing. All sorted now though. Right so yes my name is Jefferson and the address is 1850 Barrow Hall you can't miss it really. The one with the rather pretty shrubs outside.'

'Wait! You don't actually mean the Rose Mansion do you?' She jumped back at him getting all excited. That was the most amazing house in her area. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to sell it.

'Rose Mansion? Nope never heard it being called…Ow! Yes! I mean yes the Rose Mansion of course how silly of me! So will you come?' The voice asked eagerly and almost hesitantly.

'Certainly! I would never miss the opportunity of visiting the Rose Mansion. How about tomorrow at 11?' Belle bit her lip with anxiety she couldn't believe her luck.

'Yes! Ok thanks bye!' The phone went dead and she puffed out her cheeks still in shock that she had an appointment with the house that was always talk of the town. Every year at the beginning of summer the gardener's society would compete to see who could better the rose and flower gardens of the mansion on the hill. No one ever got close but it was exciting and from then on everyone named it Rose Mansion.

'You didn't have to take the hat!' Jefferson scowled wiping his patchwork hat vigorously.

'You were behaving stupidly. I simply acted accordingly.' Mr. Gold replied issuing with his cane and straightening with relief. 'So what did she say? What was she like?' He asked leaning with both hands on the cane nervously.

'Well she sounded normal really. She did get excited when I gave her the address though.' He turned away but Jefferson could tell that he was smiling. He retrieved the leaflet from beside the phone and walked off stopping under the grand archway.

'Jefferson I need you to freshen up one of the guest bedrooms, the one overlooking the garden. Put a vase of roses on the bedside table and get rid of all the dust although that was your job anyway.'

'Right I will see to it immediately.' The grand archway lead to the staircases and Mr. Gold seemed to walk up them with a little more ease that evening. He heard a jangling of keys behind him.

'Jefferson what are you doing?'

'Getting some roses like you said Rum…'

'Not from the front you idiot! Do I want big gaping holes in my arrangement?'

'Uh no I suppose not. I'll make my way to the greenhouse.'

'Yes I think you should. Oh and Jefferson.' The would- be butler spun on his heel. 'A few reminders. Don't call my by my name. While my guest is here you will still call me sir. Secondly, when you leave nothing of what you did here will leave this house or you will know what will happen if you do. Lastly, don't think I've forgotten what you did to my tea set.' Mr. Gold continued up the stairs laughing quietly to himself at the look of horror on Jefferson's face.

On the way to his bedroom Mr. Gold passed the room that was once theirs. He hadn't set a foot inside there since the ball. He could picture the room in his head. The frolics of lace that hung from the curtains, the pink chaise that he put by the window so she could read by the window and the… He reached for the handle his fingers almost touching the brass before his hand reeled back. No I can't do this! He thought. How can I even face this woman tomorrow? Why am I even bothering? Belle is gone. Exhausted he carried on up the corridor wondering what the next day would bring.

Belle had always been an early riser. Even on weekends she found it hard to just lie in bed all day. Or if she did it was with a book and warm buttery toast. She had been up since seven enjoying the morning with tea and excited nerves of the day's adventure. She hardly slept last night with the excitement. From time to time in the office when she was bored, Belle would research the houses in the area and find out a little about the town's history. The only house she couldn't find anything about though was the Rose Mansion or as this Jefferson had said Barrow Hall. Belle loved a good mystery. She preferred the kind with a genius detective solving the case but she would have to do. That house is so old it has to be hiding secrets of some kind. She decided. There was nothing interesting on the news so Belle went to go get changed even if it was two hours before she had to leave.

Those two hours went quicker than expected and after spending only ten minutes getting ready she had spent the remainder starting her new book and then it was suddenly time to go. Shoving the book into her bag she slung it across her shoulder and locked up.

'Belle! Wait Belle!' She hadn't taken two steps and already Gareth was there. She didn't want to hurt his feelings so she gave him a small smile and waited.

'What is it Gareth? I'm running a little late for work.' She glanced at her watch. She should really get going if the traffic was bad she was going to be late and Belle hated being late.

'Work? Really? On a Sunday?' He looked down at her, raised his eyebrows and grinned thinking that he had caught her out.

'Is it Sunday? Oh I didn't even notice. Anyway, yes, I have got work. I have an appointment at Rose Mansion.'

'Ha! Now I know you're cheating your way out of my party. No one ever goes near that house unless they're stealing the flowers.'

'No, I'm not. Sorry Gareth I really have to go. Thanks for the invite though.' She dashed off before leaving him opened mouthed.

Luckily for Belle there was no traffic maybe because it was a Sunday and she hadn't even realised. That wasn't like her at all. She was usually organised. The gates to Rose Mansion were in sight and she slowed. The gates were rusted although she could tell that they were once beautiful. The wrought iron was welded in rings and spokes. The gates were held together with an old fashioned padlock that looked like it hadn't been opened in a long while. Getting out of the car she gave the padlock a tug but it didn't budge. She looked around for another entrance but the house was surrounded by thick hedges.

'Hello?' she hollered when she finally gave up and went back to the gates. 'Jefferson? I'm here for the appointment?' She heard laughter behind her.

'I don't think anyone is home.' Gareth laughed leaning against her car. 'I told you apart from the flowers this house is dead.'

'Gareth? What on earth are you doing here?' Belle threw her arms in the air now stuck with this annoying man behind padlocked gates.

'Well I came to see if you were telling the truth. No one skips out on a Gareth party and gets away with it. I needed to take my motorbike out for a test spin as well. Got me here quick enough.'

'But don't you have a car?'

'Yeah but you know how guys are…' Belle tried to figure out what he was supposedly trying to point out to her but she gave up.

'Look Gareth can you go please. It looks like the entire thing was some kid trying to make fun of me, I'm going to go…' Her sentence was cut off as the scraping and squealing of the gates resonated against gravel. 'That gate was locked.' Belle said frigid with confusion.

'Of course it was. Maybe it just needed a strong arm to budge it.'

'Oh yeah? Do you see a strong man? That thing opened on its own.' Now more suspicious than ever Belle got back into her car and started her car. To her ever increasing annoyance Gareth jumped into the passenger seat.

'I don't care what you say nothing will make me get out of this car. I have to see inside this house. My brother used to scare me with stories of vampires and stuff.' Belle tutted but didn't feel like arguing and just drove in, hoping that Jefferson and his friend didn't mind if she brought someone along.

Jefferson wasn't happy. He watched as the young woman was talking to the man with the motorbike. Who the hell was he? He thought, did I say to bring some friends along? No I didn't! But I didn't say she couldn't either. Oh no.

'Jefferson!' He heard from upstairs. He was in for it now. The entire plan was ruined. 'Why isn't the gate open? Do you want her to wait out there all day?'

'Of course not! But what about the guy with her?'

'If he doesn't go…you deal with it!' He wasn't sure how but that was enough and Jefferson awoke the magic in the house to open the gates. He was ecstatic when he was told he could use the magic from now on when necessary. Since he arrived he could feel it. It hummed in the walls and bristled in the floors. His 'master' however, had forbidden it.

'You are here as punishment Jefferson. Why would I let you have free reign in my magical domain? What would be the fun in having you make my tea when you could just magic it up? No,no,no. No magic for you.' Seeing the girl's face at the opening of the gates Jefferson smiled. This was going to be a memorable evaluation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Rose Mansion

The gravel softened with a carpet of damp leaves. Looking at the house it was like being transported into one of her books. The rusted gates opened onto a narrow driveway and at the top of a small hill was the famous Rose Mansion. They approached the house from the side. The jigsaw of grey stone cumbered with patches of thick ivy. Belle spied a circular turret at the back surrounded by a stone veranda and possibly a small pond but it was obscured by the trees.

'Holy shit! Is that a graveyard?' Gareth gasped. The car slowly crept toward what she thought was the entrance to the house. The impressive iron studded doors were sheltered by stone canopy and Belle could see the graveyard over the other side of the property.

'Wow. Something like that can add such value and character to a house don't you think?'

'Oh yeah sharing my cornflakes with the dead is really what I look for when picking a house. I can't think why the owner would want to sell this beauty.' He scorned. Belle ignored him and got out of the car, parking it under the archways. The cloy stench of the leaves and winter was overtaken with the fragrance of roses that were arranged in two beautiful carved pots either side the doorway. Belle cast her mind back over the years when the gardeners would talk for hours of the arrangements that would just appear either side of the gates every summer. They were nothing compared to these though, she thought.

'Why bother putting these here? No one can see them.' Gareth complained slamming her car door a little too hard.

'Well, we're here aren't we?' She answered back walking up to the doors.

'That's not what I meant,' He said running around the car and catching up by the side of her. 'So do we knock or…'

'I hardly think that the doors are just going to open themselves Gareth.' She smirked and she waited for an arrogant remark but none came. 'What? Nothing to add? I can't believe that.' She chuckled. When she turned to face the doors she could see why. The doors had opened, not even a crack or a sound emanating from what must be century old hinges. 'Ok…I wasn't expecting that.' She stepped inside.

'Wait, are you really going in there?' Gareth asked incredulously.

'Yes, like I said before I have an appointment. I wouldn't be very professional if I didn't even turn up.' Gareth mouthed a rather exaggerative 'ok' and begrudgingly followed in behind her through the doors.

Belle was awed by the sight. Her shoes echoed on the stone floor but the hall felt unusually warm. A deep emerald carpet lead to a grand duel staircase, a stone archway joining in the middle, the carpeting continuing down a long corridor. Ahead to her left was another archway that leads onto another room and a small wooden door to her right.

'Warm in here.' Gareth stated behind her.

'Hello? It's Belle French from the French Estate Agency.' Belle called looking around for the man Jefferson or anyone really. The sight of the hallway had excited her and the tricks with the gate and doors slowly ebbed to the back of her mind. Seeing no one she added, 'We talked on the phone yesterday about a house evaluation?'

'There's no one here so can we just go?' Gareth whined. For such a huge man he was such a child.

'If you want to go Gareth, go. I'm not stopping you. In fact I didn't ask for you to come in the first place.' She turned to face him arms crossed hoping that he would quickly leave so she could have a look around on her own.

'I'm not going without you.' Gareth grabbed her arm and started to pull her back toward the door. Belle utterly furious pushed him away.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? I decide whether I stay here or not, not you. I never asked for you to follow me. If you are scared of a house then please get on your bike and go away!' She spat in harsh whispers not wanting to shout in someone else's house.

'So sorry to keep you waiting. Is everything ok Miss?' A man appeared at the side of her with a beaming smile of who she thought must be Jefferson. The funny voice on the phone matched the man indeed. He was wearing a long purple velvet coat, a red cravat and a tattered top hat. It seemed as if the house had made the perfect owner. She had never seen a man so strange but his smile was infectious. Her bad mood was instantly dissolved. 'Jefferson?'

'Miss French.' He removed his hat and did an extravagant half bow half curtsey. 'Wonderful that you could make it with so little notice. Which is I must admit partly my fault I still haven't got used to this house.'

'Please call me Belle. I must say from what I've seen already your house is truly magnificent.'

'Pleased to meet you Belle but yes, uh, this isn't my house but my employer will be joining us soon.' He looked behind him quickly before turning back with that wonderful smile.

'Employer so you must be…'

'A clown by the sounds of it and by the look of it.' Chirped Gareth from behind her. Belle had forgotten for those short moments that he was still there. 'What is this some kind of fun house? Can I expect some magic mirrors and revolving doors around the corner?

'Gareth! I am on a professional visit I would appreciate it if you would please be quiet.' She scorned him like she would a puppy. 'I'm so sorry my friend insisted on accompanying me.' She explained to Jefferson. 'I've told him to leave but to no one listens to me.' The man gave a quick wink.

'Me neither. No problem Miss Belle.' He leaned to the side and stared at Gareth. 'I'm sure he won't be a bother.'

If he is I will bury him alive in the graveyard. Jefferson threatened silently. Belle French seemed lovely and was much prettier in person. Although he didn't know what she had to do with Rumple, forever a mystery that one.

'As I was saying Miss Belle I was hired by the owner Mr. Gold to help with the house. As you can see it is quite a house and even with the both of us it is, uh, problematic. I mean too much to handle which is why you are here.'

'I see. So are you giving the tour? I can't wait to see the rest of the house.' Her eyes were blue and inquisitive.

'I might accompany you but Mr. Gold will be giving the tour. He asked if he might talk with you first over dinner. You see there is quite a bit of history linked with this house. I'm sure you would like to know more before taking a look around.' Jefferson secretly crossed his fingers as he waited for her answer. He had said that inviting an estate agent to dinner wasn't the normal thing to do but alas no one ever listened to him.

'Well what do you do then? Invite a perfect stranger around and they put a price on a house just like that? But how can anyone put a value on something if they don't know the history? You do realise though that I made this up? I don't really want to sell the house do I?'

' Yes I do understand that everything was made perfectly clear even after the tenth time you explained it to me. It's just…Well it's just, a cup of tea is considered normal but a full dinner? Might seem a little strange…might you know, put the young lady off?'

'What and seeing you won't? Just stick with what I told you Jefferson and you will be back home in no time. I only want to see her again.'

The man behind Belle was rather irritating and kept pulling at the collar of his tight fitting t-shirt. He stared angrily at Jefferson as they both waited for Belle's answer. Making Jefferson wanting to pull at his collar in the end.

'Dinner? I'm a little full after breakfast but I'll see what I can do.' The girl smiled and Jefferson relaxed a little. Maybe the plan would work. 'I've always wanted to know about the secrets of the Rose Mansion.'

'Brilliant. Marvellous. If you'd like to follow me. You can wait in the parlour while I get dinner ready.'

'Dinner?! Oh c'mon Belle you can't be serious!' She didn't even have to say anything but just gave him a cold stare before carrying on.

'That sounds wonderful Jefferson.' He offered his arm and Miss Belle took it with a chuckle and he led her and the brute behind them under the stairway that opened into the parlour. The corridor under the stairs had never liked Jefferson. Saluted either side the house guards perfectly shined and silver would watch and taunt him. Normally he would take the shortcut through the kitchen but now he was stuck.

'These are just wonderful!' Belle exclaimed. 'These suits of armour must be hundreds of years old. Do you think Mr. Gold will take them with him when he moves?' She asked.

'Oh I doubt it. He told me once that these suits have always been here and always will.' He leaned in and whispered. 'I've even seen one turn to look right at me once.' She looked at him curiously and then when he smiled she started laughing.

'Why anyone would want these are beyond me. They're freaking me out and what is the point anyway? They only gather dust.' Gareth continued behind them. Jefferson wondered what Belle was doing with a man like Gareth. He was the complete opposite to her. Where she was curious, adventurous and funny he was just, well, not.

'It is well known that these suits guard the house from any unwanted visitors.' He said over his shoulder. He didn't want to scare Belle but she looked unaffected. Gareth on the other hand whisked his head back and forth his steps a little more brisk catching up to them.

The corridor opened up into the parlour. The narrow emerald carpet ended and another began this one thick covering the cold stone. The tones of umber added to the crackling warmth of the fire.

'Please enjoy a seat by the fire while I do a little more to prepare. I'll be back as soon as I can.' He gestured to the fire and then retreated to the top of the room where the secret entrance to the kitchen was hidden.

Belle didn't know where to look first. The modern furnishings of her apartment and in most of the houses in town didn't prepare her for the immense beauty of the Rose Mansion. Someone or rather Jefferson must have cleaned recently as traces of polish still lingered in the air. The rug was a mix of knots and floral patterns in earthy oranges and browns. Heavy curtains hung in the windows blocking a view to the garden but brightly lit sconces cast a welcoming glow. The walls in this room were panelled with exotic dark wood with the exception of the chimney breast that dominated most of the room. Belle had never seen a fireplace so big. She could imagine sitting by it while the winter storms blew outside. Weaving past the plush red sofas she moved closer. Gareth sniffed, had a glance around the room and sat down.

'Have you ever seen anything like this?' She asked more to herself than Gareth although he did answer her.

'I suppose not but I wouldn't want to live here.'

'Why not? I mean look at the fireplace. There isn't much I wouldn't do to live in a house like this.'

'I'm glad you think so Miss French.' Belle turned to sound of the voice. It was thick and rusty but the words smooth and elegant. A man stood at the entrance that they just walked through both hands supported by a silver tipped cane. Much alike Jefferson's coat, his shirt was an intensely rich purple, a black tailored waistcoat stitched with unfamiliar patterns buttoned over it. Slightly embarrassed at what she'd said she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Stepping away from the fire she went to greet him. She smiled as she shook his hand but she wasn't sure whether it looked professional or rather awkward and shy.

'You must be Mr. Gold my name is Belle and what a wonderful house you have. Why on earth would you consider selling it?' He had dark eyes, dark yet knowing. He had a brief flicker of a smile before she gently broke away from his hand. He softly cleared his throat and a shake of the head as if waking from a dream.

'Ahh. Well you see Miss French there are many memories in this house. Some that I wish to forget.' When he spoke he seemed to dance with the words. Each said with precision. Belle tilted her head slightly mouth open a touch about to say something but then quickly shut it again not wanting to pry. Instead she nodded swallowing the words and it was the first time ever that she was thankful for Gareth.

'Do you really think someone will buy this place?' Gareth asked getting up.

'Of course. I have faith in Miss French's capabilities. Her exploits are the talk of the town. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.' He stated not really a question.

'You didn't its Gareth.' He held out his hand. 'Gareth Cogs.' Instead of shaking his hand Mr. Gold inclined his head.

'I'm sorry about that my friend insisted on coming whether much to my disagreement.' Belle interrupted before Gareth remembered to be offended.

'No need to worry yourself Miss French. We all have to deal with life's hindrances more often than not. I mean I have Jefferson.' He grinned but his eyes betrayed his face revealing a hidden sadness as he spoke to her. His long hair that reached his shoulder casted shadows on his face in the low lighting.

'I might be wrong but he's handy with the polish.' She pronounced lightening the mood. Belle had imagined that a house this big must have some dusty corners or unreachable cobwebs but she couldn't find any in here.

'Huh well you're not wrong there.' He looked around inspecting the job. There was a sudden crash and Jefferson burst out of a door that must have led to the kitchen.

'Dinner is basically ready sir. If you would like to make you're way into the dining room? It will be served momentarily. Although I suggest you avoid the apple pie… '

'Everything ok Jefferson?' Mr. Gold asked.

'Of course sir why wouldn't it be?'

'The crash firstly, I hope you have everything in one piece and uh… Shall you tell him or shall I? He said with a snicker. Belle bit her lip to stop her laughing.

'You got uh, you got a little flour on you Jefferson.' Belle stammered.

'More like you dumped the whole bag on your head mate.' Gareth added. In this case Gareth was right. The flour not only dusted his clothes making him look like a makeshift Halloween ghost but had also piled in a miniature mountain on his top hat. Jefferson nodded slowly and an avalanche of flour spilled onto the rug. He winced and as if he were stepping on eggshells carefully tip-toed back into the kitchen.

'Would you like to join me for dinner Miss French and we can discuss the house and its many mysteries.'

'Why certainly Mr. Gold and please call me Belle.'

'If you wish.' His eyes avoided hers for a moment, before like Jefferson he offered his arm to her. 'Shall we then Belle?' Flattered by the gallantry of the pair, Belle took no hesitation and they both made their way to the dining room wherever that may be. The strangeness of this evaluation only tickled across her thoughts. 'Oh and Gareth? You couldn't give Jefferson a hand in the kitchen could you? Just through that door there.'

A speechless Gareth fumbled with the floury door handle before walking in and Belle wondered what other curiosities this house might bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Dinner and a Tour

He glanced at her again not quite believing she was here. There was no questioning that this was the Belle he once knew. She'd been seared into his mind right down to the curve of her smile. She smiled now as they entered the dining room through the archway. He released from her and gestured for her to have a look around. He watched her as she made her way straight toward the fireplace. _How is this possible? I saw her body; there was nothing I could do. I was too late._ His thoughts were streaming. Trying to figure out what was happening. She even has the same name. He needed to know more about her he concluded.

'Have you been in the estate agent business for long Belle?' He inquired.

'Not exactly, you see when my father insisted on moving five years ago I had other ideas, but I helped out with his new business and since I was pretty successful he asked me to take over. You need not worry though I know a lot about the area. I don't think I'll have a problem selling your house if it comes to that.'

'I assure you I do not contest your abilities. You come highly recommended.'

'Jefferson?'

'He knows the town a great deal better than me.'

'It's not hard though. I don't think anyone knows that someone still lives here. It's a shame really. Why do you lock yourself up here?' He couldn't help but think her inquisitive nature quite comforting. It reminded him of how she used to be. He was about to answer when Jefferson stumbled in. His hair minus the hat was a complete mess and he carried in two plates. Mr. Gold offered Belle a chair the sound echoing against the walls. When they were both seated and Jefferson back in the kitchen she looked around.

'Where's Gareth?'

'Ah yes. Of course. Jefferson!' He toned his usual shout down a little knowing that he would hear him. Almost immediately he was back confused at to why he was being called again.

'Yes sir? Problem with the soup? If there is too much pepper then I'm afraid that I did have a little struggle with the pepper mill…'

'No Jefferson, there's nothing wrong with the soup but we seem to be missing something.' He could see Belle smiling from the corner of his eye. Maybe tormenting Jefferson could be enjoyed by both of them. Jefferson's eyes wandered, his head falling slowly in thought. Then he had a sudden realisation that could only have been made more obvious if a light bulb had appeared. This was followed by him running back into the kitchen once again.

'You enjoying teasing him don't you?' Belle said between spoonfuls of soup.

'Naturally. Although not in the way you might think.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'll let you in on a secret,' He whispered. She leaned in eyebrow raised. 'He's not really my butler. He's an old friend who lost a bet and the forfeit was to butler for me. It is necessary that he should be humiliated in the process.'

'I had an incline he was too bad a butler to be professional.' She whispered back. Jefferson returned not with Gareth but with a basket of bread. He placed it on the table gave a bow and wandered off.

'Uh, Jefferson?' He called staring at the basket of bread.

'Yes?' Jefferson asked confused as to why Belle had burst into a fit of giggles.

'I meant as to the whereabouts of Belle's friend Gareth.' He complained rubbing his hands through his hair in pretend annoyance.

'You could have asked me that in the first place. He left.'

'Really he left?' Belle replied a little concern in her voice.

'Yes Miss Belle, his phone started buzzing and he answered and he said something about a party. I said there was a door into the garden through the kitchen and he left. He did say for you to give him a ring if you wanted to crash his party later.' Belle huffed at that but she seemed at ease which Mr. Gold was thankful about.

'What do you think of the house Belle?' His eyes were down avoiding her gaze.

'From what I've seen so far? It's absolutely incredible. The old flagstone floor, the carved duel staircase, the fireplaces…You never see houses like these or at least I don't.' He looked up at her then, staring at her intently a mixture of hope and sadness in his eyes. Belle kept his stare. _Who was this man?_ He went to speak but stopped. Then he spoke slow and soft his words barely reaching the walls.

'A lot of love and care went into building this mansion. I hold this house very dear to my heart but lately the memories have become too much to bear. Do you believe in magic Belle?' Belle couldn't help wonder if the last question was a sort of test. He leaned into locked hands patiently waiting for her answer. Belle didn't really know what to say.

'Magic? Uh…you mean witches and wizards magic? I don't know, I've never thought about it before.' She switched the conversation back to the house. 'I couldn't help but notice the graveyard Mr. Gold.'

'Yes well, this house has belonged to my family for hundreds of years. Maybe it is best if we start the tour outside? The winter days get dark rather quickly.'

'Of course. I can't wait to see more of this house.' Belle had finished her soup rather quickly it being delicious but she was already beginning to get full. She hoped this wasn't one of those eight course meals.

'I am looking forward to your thoughts about it. I must admit I don't think an estate agent has ever been near this house. Actually forget dinner lets start now shall we? I hope you're not hungry?' He rose out of his chair his soup hardly touched. Belle couldn't help feel slightly bad for Jefferson but she was relieved.

'No I'm fine thank you.' She started to rise and for a man with a support he made his way quickly around the large table and pulled back the elaborately carved chair for her.

'We can make a little detour through the kitchen and enter the garden by the side door. I just hope Jefferson hasn't made too much of a mess.' He pointed to a door around a slight corner and gestured for her to go first. They were only a few feet from the door when she heard angry mutterings and curses followed by a door slam. Mr. Gold closed his eyes and sighed pushing the handle less door.

The first thing she noticed was the light that streamed in from the large windows. The thick curtains in both the dining room and the living room although spread a feeling of warmth it also hid what she supposed were magnificent windows. These were wide and arched enlightening the space. She imagined how wonderful the kitchen would look in the midst of summer with a cloudless sky rather than the thick winter clouds that hung today. The kitchen itself was rather charming. A vintage range cooker was surrounded by quality wooden shelves and dressers. The ceiling was trellised with saucepan racks and a hearty table was set in the centre. However, the kitchen was in chaos. Belle gasped in shock both at the quaint kitchen and the mess that was in it. They both stepped over a strewn mop that oddly twitched, water and soap encircling it in a wide arc. The partnering bucket she spied was hiding under the table. The table was piled high with plates, brass saucepans and pots, the chequered table cloth only slightly visible underneath. There were potatoes boiling on the range and some white sauce was frothing and spilling onto the hob.

'Oh dear, that man is a complete disaster. I'm sorry you had to see the kitchen in such a disgrace.'

'Nonsense. It gives a sense of how it would actually be used. What is the point of a kitchen when it's never used?' She hurried over to the cooker and turned down the white sauce that had started to gurgle. Mr. Gold lifted the mop and nestled it in a corner and surveyed the damage.

'While we wait for the poor excuse of a man let me tell you a bit about the kitchen. The range isn't original it replaced the built in fire when a family of birds decided to nest in the chimney. I…I mean my grandfather didn't have the heart to remove them so it was remodelled into a pantry and the range was added,' as he talked Belle explored the pantry. It was brimming with all sorts but she sniggered when she found dustings of flour on the floor. 'The table when not stacked with pans is the oldest piece in this room. Not long after the house was built the table was made from one of the old oaks dying in the lot outside. I can't believe it's lasted this long actually.' He seemed to be talking as if from memory.

'How old is the house Mr. Gold?'

'The house was built in 1856 but I'm sure the graveyard is much older. The land had once housed a church but it was destroyed by fire and so the land was bought cheaply.' She loved the passion in his voice when he talked of the house. Although it made her ever the more curious as to the real reason he would want to sell a house that obviously meant so much to him. By the door that went into the garden was a coat stand. A black umbrella hung from one rung and a green cloak from another. The cloak was enchanting. The pattern was of interwoven leaves and stitched in a golden thread. The inner lining was of the same gold and a beautiful golden clasp hung underneath the hood.

'Who does this belong to?' Belle chirped thinking nothing of it. Mr. Gold's eyes widened his hands shaking. His cane clattered to the floor which he hastily picked up before speaking in an unfamiliar stuttering voice.

'I think, um, I…yes it must be Jefferson's…' He made his way toward her and at that moment a white rabbit pushed his way through the back door and skittered around the kitchen. Jefferson came shortly after his knees caked in mud.

'Come back here Ga…' Jefferson halted and bit his lip and closed his eyes shut tight. 'I was just, just…' _Where to begin?_ Thought Jefferson. _I can't exactly say that I used magic to help make the dinner and then the mop went AWOL, then the flour exploded and he ended up turning Gareth into a rabbit…_

'We won't require any more dinner Jefferson the soup was quite enough. I would like to know however why firstly the kitchen is a mess and secondly, why an earth you were in the garden chasing after a rabbit?' Jefferson could see that Rumple was only keeping calm in front of Belle. He knew that underneath he wanted to say something rather different.

'Gary and I were just practicing some magic?' He tested. The tip of his tongue curling against his upper lip. 'Yeah I'm doing a show in town…'

'You named your rabbit Gary?' Belle questioned standing by the coat stand.

'Was that the only magic you were practicing in here?' Rumple said calmly the word 'magic' a little more sharply.

'Yes and yes.' He nodded and lied at the both of them in turn. 'What's wrong with Gary? Anyway you two better be off. It's pretty cold out there. I seem to have quite a bit of clearing up to do as well.'

'Indeed you do. Need I remind you that animals don't really belong in the kitchen? Just through there Belle. I'll be out in a second.' She left bumping into the coat stand on her way out. Rumple tenderly lifted the green cloak and draped it over his arm. 'You're lucky that I am in a somewhat good mood Jefferson. You had better sort this out otherwise I will turn you into something less fluffy.'

'Mhm, yes… about Gary…' The rabbit in question was gnawing on the leg of the kitchen table.

'While we are around the back turn Gareth back and after removing his memories tell him to go. Do you think you can manage that? Actually don't answer.' He left and Jefferson slumped with relief and fatigue not knowing where to begin.

Outside Mr. Gold felt the cold and even under his well tailored suit he could feel it. Belle was trying to cover her shivering but with only a small cardigan he could tell she was too.

'Here,' he offered draping what was once her cloak around her shoulders. 'Jefferson won't mind.' She blushed a little, smoothing her small hands over the emerald fabric. She studied the golden clasp before clicking them together.

'Thank you it has got a little colder since I arrived. This is lovely. Where shall we begin?'

'As you can see in front of you there, the graveyard has always been here and I've always thought it best to leave it where it is. Not much to see there but I guess that you might like to see the greenhouse and the pond over the other side of the house.' It was like being with the same woman. She awoke feelings in him that had lain dormant for over half a century, like they had never left. He was no closer to understanding her though. She seemed to be drawn to what were once her favourite things. Memories of them by the fire falling asleep reading in his arms and the walks into town the cloak clasped around her. That illusion was broken when she opened the little bag that hung at her side and brought out a little notepad and pen. She scribbled something down before smiling up at him.

'Oh I would love to. Those roses in the front were just, wow. No wonder you're the talk of the town every year.' Mr. Gold gestured to the left and they began walking to the back of the house.

'I seem to have quite an affinity with roses. I heard that the town had started calling the house The Rose Mansion a while back. I could only try and live up to the name every summer.'

'When I first got into the property business I had dreamed of visiting this house. I can't believe I'm here. I know that sounds rather odd but…'

'No. Not at all. People who have visited always say that they are drawn to this house. Perhaps because of its age and mystery.'

'Possibly. I don't know but I do feel something here. It's hard to explain really…' She fizzled off and Mr. Gold was taken aback by her. This situation was becoming even more complicated and he had no idea what to think. When he had first seen her picture he had thought he had made a mistake and he'd invited her here just to ease his mind. However, there was something about her that wasn't quite right. This just confirming his suspicions.

The greenhouse was bursting with colour. He had made sure when he had first planted them that he had separated the colours so when you walked in each corner bloomed red, pink, white or yellow. Belle was speechless when he opened the door, the humid air a nice change from the chill of outside. She showered him with compliments which he greedily accepted and then they moved on.

'These are apple trees, I didn't get much of a harvest this year but that only means that you'll will get a rich one next year.'

'Is there anything this house doesn't have?' She teased.

'In all honesty I don't think there is. This house was built with big intentions. A few things I have added such as the pond and the greenhouse but the house used to host rather extravagant parties and therefore built to impress.'

'You own a real gem here Mr. Gold. Can I persuade you to reconsider selling it?'

'Maybe,' he winked 'but then you will miss out on the rest of the house.'

'Oh surely I can do that anyway? You can't deny the only estate agent ever to ask its owner to not sell their house.'

'No you're right but I won't make up my mind until after your evaluation. I'm still intrigued to what you think the house might be worth.'

'I'm sure you know already but I'll take that deal.' Belle walked a little faster as they rounded the house. 'What room is that?' She pointed to the library turret that opened onto a veranda. He didn't want to think about the times she spent in there pouring over every book she could. He saw that the curtains were closed as they were in most rooms.

'That's the library; it stretches over the three floors.' He said it matter of factly to see her reaction. He wasn't ready for it though.

'You've got to be kidding!' Belle couldn't contain herself. If there was one thing in the world she wished she could have, a library would be one of them. The town only had a small one and she had read everything of interest there already. Seeing the turret and envisioning what was inside was too much to contain. She held Mr. Gold's arms in excitement not really noticing the sudden surprise in his face. 'Three floors of books? Can we go have a look now, I mean…' She calmed and let go of his arms realising what she must have looked like. Embarrassed she tucked her hair behind her ear, 'I'm so sorry…' Mr. Gold was stuck in the position she had just left and by the surprised look on his face he had probably regretted the decision of inviting her. She picked up her notebook that she had dropped; Mr. Gold had regained composure when she had put it back into her bag.

'I've never met anyone so passionate about books before. We'll go in through the inside door though. I think the outside doors are locked and Jefferson has the keys. Have you always loved books?' He started walking and Belle caught up with him. The front gates appeared once more and she was glad that Gareth's bike was gone. Trust him to leave her for some party. Not that she was complaining at all. A sudden severe wind made her shiver even through the warmth of the cloak. Mr. Gold felt it too.

'That doesn't look good.' Mr. Gold whispered beside her. He quickened the pace but by the slight grimace she knew that it wasn't doing his injury any good. _How did he do that?_

'Is something wrong?' Are you okay?' She had grown quite fond of Mr. Gold and his odd mansion even in the short time of knowing him.

'I might be wrong but I think there's going to be a storm coming soon. Actually rephrase that very soon. We have to get inside so I can make sure.'

Once they were inside he asked her to wait in the hall a few moments and he went inside a small room to the left of the dining room. A few minutes later he was back but without the smile that he had shown around her since she had arrived.

'I'm afraid I was correct there is a storm…' He was interrupted by thunder that rumbled in the air. The walls were dense so you couldn't hear the lashing of the rain but she suspected there probably was.

'Oh, I better get back as soon as possible I don't want to get stuck in a storm like this.' She was worried it was a twenty minute drive back home and there would probably be traffic with people scrambling to get back home.

'Are you sure that's safe?' Mr. Gold asked concerned. Belle lifted her arms confused of what to do.

'I don't know but there's no other option really is there?'

'You could always stay here for the night if you wish? As you could already tell this house has more than one bedroom.'

'Oh, I couldn't that would be unprofessional of me.' Slightly unsure of what to make of his offer.

'It would be heartless of me not to and you didn't get to see the library either.'

'That is true I was looking forward to seeing the library.' Belle thought it through. It would be foolish to go driving about in a storm and both Mr. Gold and Jefferson seem good people. 'Are you sure? I don't want to intrude.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way. Jefferson will also be able to finish that dinner of his that we cut short earlier if you like?' He ran his fingers over the silver handle of his cane. She had only just realised that it was cast in the shape of a rose.

'That's if you can prise me away from the library.' She joked and he smiled again and he showed her the way to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Unravelling the Mystery

Belle stared at the bookcase a little underwhelmed. Not only were there not many books on the four tiered shelves but they were still in the parlour room not a circular turret in sight. She looked back at Mr. Gold who stood a behind her both hands on his cane.

'This is the library?'

'Ha-ha, oh no dearie. I want you to find it.' He gave her a mischievous smile and perched on the arm of the red sofa.

'Find it? You mean…' Her head bounced back toward him and the bookcase her realisation similar to a child at Christmas.

'Oh yes.' He nodded not giving any further explanation.

Belle thrummed with the excitement of the challenge. All the books looked randomly placed and all equally clean. Jefferson's cleaning skills had not made this easy for her. Aside from the books there were numerous ornaments cluttering the shelves. A miniature solid gold globe, a blown glass paperweight, a small statuette of a man with a moustache and a model ship in a jar. Belle inspected each of them in turn not finding any obvious cracks or secret buttons. She gave each book a little shuffle to make sure it wasn't hidden under any of them but she found no secret entrance. She had a peek around the sides of the book shelf and even gave it a push but nothing happened. Eventually she moved back to the ornaments. A part of her was drawn to the statue. The object was smooth in her hand. There was something different about the shelf that it was on. A closer a look proved her right. A small circle barely visible was on the wood. The circular bottom of the statue fitted perfectly within the circle. She glanced back to Mr. Gold with a knowing look. He looked evidently surprised but happy that she had worked it out. He got up not quite believing that she had.

'What? You've worked it out already?'

'Mhm.' she nodded lips pressed together confidently.

'Go ahead then Belle.' He was directly behind her; he placed a hand on her arm as he spoke. Belle put the statue on the shelf then pushed down hard and she heard a click. The middle of the shelves swung outwards like a door. Belle rounded and hugged Mr. Gold brimming with delight that she had worked it out. Mr. Gold initially stiffened at her embrace but then relaxed and held her. When she stepped back she went to apologise but she suddenly saw him differently. Her first impression had been one of mystery only curiosity drawing her to him. However, as the day progressed she had found herself blushing at his smiles and fascinated by his stories and passions. There was still a mystery surrounding him and she had yet to work out why he looked at her with sadness sometimes that he thought was shielded in his eyes. He hadn't fooled her with the cloak either. Jefferson might dress differently but that cloak didn't belong to either of them.

Embarrassed at the silence between them she tucked her hair behind her ear and pointed at the door.

'So shall we go in?'

'Uh, yes, of course. I still can't quite believe that you found it but how about before you go in I put on the light?' She nodded teeth nibbling at her lip. He stepped in and she could hear him fumble around for a switch. 'Come on in Belle. It hasn't been opened for quite some time so it is a bit dusty.'

Belle's hands wrung together and she walked through the secret door. She opened up into the most glorious room that she had ever seen. The room was circular like a fairy-tale tower the ceiling towering high above her. Apart from the deep green curtained windows every other inch of the walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of books. The floor was varnished in a glossy dark wood and a black spiralling staircase lead to the upper levels. She spun endlessly open mouthed not knowing how to put her feelings into words. She must have mumbled something because she could hear Mr. Gold's hearty laugh.

'It gets better upstairs.' Mr. Gold said and without even thinking she skipped over to the staircase and climbed to the second floor. The second floor was almost the same every wall bound with books with ones that she'd never even heard of. There was a black railing that ran around the centre that looked down onto the first floor and she saw that Mr. Gold was grinning up at her.

'And again.' He called and she entered the staircase once more to the third level of the library. She didn't think it possible but the third level was the most impressive.

There was no railing on this level so you could only see below where the stairs were. The roof ended in a point and a smaller arched window looked over the garden where she had stood earlier. Four shelves still furnished the room but this room felt extra special. A small chimney breast protruded from one wall, a quaint fireplace underneath with two cushioned tub chairs placed either side, a rounded Persian rug snug beneath them. Belle moved slowly toward a side table that was in the middle of the two chairs. A book was out and opened on the table a think layer of dust coating it. She picked it up and gave it a blow the dust floating in speckles around her. The book was one Belle had read at least ten times, 'Phantom of the Opera' by Gaston Leroux. She read a line from the page out loud.

'If I am the phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so. If I am to be saved it is because your love redeems me.' She lowered the book and a wave of dizziness consumed her. Her head began to beat and she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes trying to steady herself. Black spots covered her vision and she grabbed the arm of the chair with one hand to support her. The book slipped from her grasp and she fell.

There was only so much that he could handle in one day. The hope of seeing her face again had been overwhelming. She was overwhelming. It had to be her. She wasn't afraid or cowered away from him. In fact she seemed to lure out the Rumple that had been up until recently lost. She blushed when he spoke to her and him the same and she enveloped the house filling it with her charm. She had opened the library within moments something that had taken him hours when she had first installed it when she moved in with him. She had also embraced him…

Her pure happiness as she explored the library had inspired him to furiously work out what was actually happening. The Belle that he had loved had died in his arms fifty years before on their wedding night. Everyone he treated as friends had been there and everyone had witnessed her tragedy. How was it possible that she was here then? Unable to bear the grief he had locked himself away for almost a decade. He ran through the day that he had guarded from memory once more. Probing for ideas or anything that could tell him how it was possible that Belle could be alive. He relived the moment when he found her a poisoned chalice still in her grasp. He couldn't believe for one moment that Belle would have killed herself but the note in her hand said otherwise. It was in her handwriting it said his name on the front. He hadn't read it but someone read it to him. No. Not someone. Her. She had read it to him before he burst it into flames before she could finish. She had organised the funeral. I was too busy trying to end my life to be with her. He couldn't remember who had cut the rope. He had charmed it with magic but someone had managed it. It had been fifty years since then but the magic in him had kept him the same just as it would in her. It all lead to her. Could it be possible that she had tricked him? She had never been as cunning before but it wasn't beyond her capabilities. Tears of frustration and grief overwrought him and if it wasn't for his support he would have fallen to his knees. He would find out what happened to Belle and what happened that night. He was about to call up to Belle who had just ventured up to the third level when he heard a thump.

'Belle? Is everything ok up there?' He was answered with silence. 'Belle?' His voice shook and fear formed and spread within him. The coward in him fought to surface but he dashed to the staircase his cane cracking against the metal rails. His knee throbbed but he erased the pain from his mind as he reached the top stair. His heart grated with dread when he saw Belle on the floor. He crumbled to the floor and held her hand. 'Belle…' The fear ebbed slightly when he saw she was breathing and he tenderly kissed her hand. A book was open by the side of her and seeing the cover he looked back at Belle. Her favourite book.

'Help me move her.' He said and he felt the magic of the house join with his and in an instant he was beside their bed. There was the pink chaise and the lace curtains and there she was. Her brown hair spilling across the pillows a film of sweat on her brow. Rumple reached for the handkerchief in his pocket and wiped her brow. He thought of being beside Jefferson and he was there. The magic that he'd no longer felt the need for returned to him. Jefferson slipped on the wet floor of the kitchen shocked at Rumple's sudden appearance.

'Belle fainted in the library but she's fine. I need you to bring a cold glass of water to her room and lay out both clothes and nightwear on the chaise from the wardrobe and call me if she wakes up.'

'Wait, Belle what? She fainted…is everything going ok? Where are you going?' Rumple's usual calm voice was layered with aftershock anxiety which made Jefferson feel uneasy.

'I said she is fine Jefferson. She will have some rest, she'll wake up soon and when she does call me. I will be in the attic sorting a few things out. A certain someone has got some explaining to do.' He had no time to answer any more questions so he transported straight into the attic.

In a frantic rush Rumple whipped the white dust sheets covering most of the attic. He needed to find it. He remembered putting it in a chest of some kind but when he looked at the fifty assorted chests around him he sighed.

'Well there is always the easy way.' With a wave and a click a square box squirmed from under a pile sending things tumbling to the floor. He sat on a covered battered chair ignoring the mess and pulled out the crystal ball from the box. A forever green swirling mist was contained inside. In days long past he had taken this from a woman in a red tent outside the circus. That would be the last time that someone would give him a fake fortune telling. As he remembered it though he realised that some of it had now rung slightly true. _You will find your true love twice in the same woman. _ Dashing that from his mind he placed the ball in front of him. He hadn't realised the ball's full potential until he had examined it properly. With a tweak her and there it was one of his most powerful magical objects. Mr. Gold tapped the ball three times and a woman's face appeared in the green mist.

'Madam Leota how wonderful to see you after all these years.'

'I wish I could say the same about you.' Her husky voice was devoid of any humour.

'Enough chit chat I need you to summon her. I don't care what it takes I want that woman here so I can deal with her face to face.'

'Am I to guess who you re talking about? I might be a magical head in a ball but I'm no physic.'

'Regina! I want Regina in my house so she can explain to me why the hell Belle is here, alive!' He snarled the anger that he had kept in breaking through.

'Fine. But don't come crying to me again when it doesn't turn out right.' Madam Leota's face and bouncing curls disappeared. Rumple let out a frustrated groan and tried to figure of his next step. He couldn't let Regina arrive and confront her straight away. Jefferson hated her after she dealt him non-magical thread to repair his hat with. Rumple had been on the receiving end of that when he paid Jefferson to take him on a trip. Stranded in a snow topped mountain range wasn't that destination. Of course he made a deal with Jefferson. Firstly, he didn't kill him for the detour and second he would supply him with some effective magical thread to re-repair his transporting hat. That deal was cut a little short but he had found something even more incredible. He had found Belle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Enemies and Memories

The images wouldn't stop. They flashed continuously not lasting more than a second making it difficult to see. There was nothing Belle could do. It was if she was trapped in a broken camera, the images sometimes fading and splitting. Standing out however were pictures of Mr. Gold and a strange woman who she didn't recognise. Flashes of the house went by but it was filled with people dancing and swirling. That was when they stopped. The images slowed and Belle slipped into what she thought was a dream. The fire was blazing on the third level of the library. Belle was reading her knees drawn up to her chest. She looked up from the pages and jumped when she saw the strange woman analysing her in the opposite chair. I don't know who this woman is! She shouted in her mind but her dream self did. Dream Belle placed the book on the table carefully so that she kept her page.

'You gave me a fright Regina.'

'Oh I'm sorry. I assure you that wasn't my intention.' Regina' lips were blood red and full and stained in a prominent smirk.

'I didn't take you for a reading type Regina? What is it that you want?

'Why do you assume that I want something? Maybe I just want some company?'

'I doubt it but you are welcome to any books you like. Although there isn't as much as a selection on this floor.'

'Okay what if I am lying? What if I do want something?' She whispered menacingly leaning forward. Belle could see the flames flicker in her eyes.

'Then I would encourage you to hurry up and ask so I can get back to my book.'

'Ooo. Tetchy.' She leaned back in the chair and stared at her for a moment, 'Alright I want you to leave.'

'You're joking right? Tell me you're joking?'

'Oh if only I were.'

'Then what kind of a request is that? Why would I leave? I love Rumple and he loves me we're happy together.' Belle felt the love emanate from her when she spoke. She wished she loved someone that undeniably and with unreserved passion.

'As much as I want you to be happy dear I can't let continue not with the incoming proposal.'

'The proposal? What do you mean?'

'How can I put this gently? Your man is so smitten he wants to marry you. I saw him with a ring box it's only a matter of time before he does.' Dream Belle scoffed but she was obviously delighted even if it was coming from this so called Regina.

'And why may I ask does any of this matter to you? Shouldn't you be happy for us?'

'Oh naturally. However, I don't like the idea of a man, if you can call him that having his little happy ending.'

'He's changed Regina. Why can't you just accept that?'

'Because I don't want to. Now I will give you one last chance. Leave.'

'No.' Dream Belle was bursting with fierce determination.

'Fine. You won't remember this so I'll look forward to the wedding.' Regina straightened and sauntered gracefully to the staircase. 'Oh one last thing. I would say this isn't going to hurt but, I would be lying again so…' Both Belle and Dream Belle noticed the ink that covered the inside of her wrist but there was nothing that either of them could do. Regina blew on the ink and it rose mingling in the air. It rushed at her and along with it, pain.

Belle gasped and cried out, the memory of the pain still fresh in her mind. Dazed she tried to get up but she someone eased her back down. She could hear the gentle soothing of someone's voice but it was too dark to see anything. A lamp beside her was then switched on but the harshness made her wince.

'It's okay Belle. You're going to be okay.' Mr. Gold was beside her worry etched into his face but his presence was oddly calming. Belle put a hand to her head but the pain she had felt was gone. 'Here have some water.' He passed her a cold glass of water but her hands started to shake. He steadied her hands for her and she sipped, the dizziness starting to pass. 'There you go, right now I'll leave you to rest I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.'

'No, don't go. Not just yet. I, uh…I'm not sure I know what's going on…'

'And that's okay. I just want to make sure that you're safe.' She could see that he was just trying to put her at ease but she was still puzzled over the dream she had. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Belle felt as if her mind was fractured, scattered into fragments some not making any sense. Memories that she didn't remember having mixed with those of her life now.

'I'm feeling a bit better but, just now, I mean in the library the pain and then the ink…the floating ink and that woman…'

'Who did you see Belle? What did you see?' he spoke in eager voice but tenderly not wanting to frighten her.

'I don't know what I saw. I don't know if it was a stupid dream or if it was real. I was talking to a woman in the library but it wasn't me…well it was me but not me, me.' Belle moaned as she knew how crazy it sounded. It was only this morning that she was bored with the morning news and now she was talking about strange women and floating ink. She clamped her knees to her chest and dropped her head her hair falling down her legs. She heard Mr. Gold get up and he sat next to her on the bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Feelings and memories stirred and she tried to hold onto them but they were gone in an instant. She had only met this man today but there was more there. Something that was hiding deep inside her. She knew that at least. She looked up at him tears of frustration and exhaustion welling. She placed her hand on his and he smiled.

'I understand Belle. Really I do. I'm trying to understand what is happening myself. If there is anything you want to tell me then know I can help you. There's no need to be afraid.' His voice was encouraging so she sniffed and wiped her tears and twisted her body so she faced him her legs crossed.

'In my dream, or vision or whatever it was there was a woman. The dream me called her Regina and I knew her and she tried to make me leave. She blew ink off her wrist and then I felt this pain and it was the same pain as I felt right before I fainted.' He listened intently and jerked when she mentioned Regina. He knew a bit more than her it seemed. 'Do you know who this Regina is?'

'Yes. She's on her way here now as it happens. I hope that she can explain to me what's happening.'

'But what is happening? Why am I feeling like this? Why am I all muddled like this? Nothing ever happened like this before I came here. I don't understand…'

'I'm not sure I can tell you properly myself Belle. I don't want to frighten you sweetheart.' He got up then and studied the room. He took a deep breath and sighed his dark eyes conflicted. 'If you like you can have bath. The bathroom is just behind you. Jefferson laid some clothes out for you if you want to change. Or if you want something to eat I'll walk you down to the kitchen. I don't think I showed you upstairs.'

'A bath sounds nice. I haven't had one in a while. I mean I do wash I just have a shower in my apartment.'

'Of course. If you feel well enough explore and you can come find me in the study opposite the dining room you know which one?' She nodded in agreement and he closed the door. She listened for the patter of feet and cane but none came. Belle got up slowly off the bed which was compared to hers one of the comfiest beds she had lain on. She wandered over to the lace curtains and pulled them back. It was night as the grey clouds had cleared and she could see the moon a few days off being full. She could see the pond from the window glistening in the winter moonlight so that must mean she was next door to the library. She shivered at the thought of the pain but her tenacity made her want to go back there and solve the mystery of this whole thing. The en-suite bathroom was rather regent with a free-standing bath and she couldn't resist having a warm bubbly bath.

'You did what?'

'Yes Jefferson she is coming here. I'm not sure how long it's going to take but with the power Madam Leota possess she won't be able to resist.' Both Mr. Gold and Jefferson were sat in his study. Mr. Gold leant back in his leather chair while Jefferson swung his legs over the desk disturbing the piles of papers.

'But why her? I mean of all people for me to face again. Regina wouldn't be in my top one hundred. Remember why I'm here in the first place?'

'I still have the frozen fog watch as a memento, how could I ever forget our trip to the ice-capped Himalayas?'

'So you can see that if I see Regina again I'm not sure what I'll do. It is one of three choices.' Jefferson held up his hand and counted dramatically. 'One: I run away and hide in one of the wardrobes in the attic. Two: I run away and hide in the greenhouse. Three which is very unlikely: I face up to her and with my uncontrollable rage make her explode into a million pieces. None of these options seems very appealing.'

'You are most amusing. I am going to miss your childish humour when you leave. This is why none of your options will actually occur. You can leave now if you wish my deal is done.'

'The deal is done? But what about Belle?' Jefferson wasn't too sure whether after everything he just wanted to take off like that.

'I believe I have everything under control. If you don't wish to face Regina then go but I hope I don't have to meet you in similar circumstances again.'

'Is that your way of trying to get me out of the way so I don't ruin some plan you got brewing? I can actually help you know! I have magic too! What if Belle needs someone to watch over her while you go witch hunting?'

'Am I going deaf Jefferson or did you just ask to stay and help?'

'Yes! I see now that you and Belle are meant to be together! I saw the way she looked at you when you give her that cloak and the way you look at her well… But I thought you'd never met her before?'

'That is why Regina is on her way Jefferson.' Rumple decided that to understand better he needed to tell someone everything, even if it was Jefferson. It helped clear his mind. 'You see I loved a Belle French over fifty years ago but on our wedding day she poisoned herself. I found her but it was too late. She was already dead. Regina found me crying over her and found a letter on the floor beside her. I wouldn't read it so she read it to me. She read that Belle hadn't really loved me and she couldn't go through with the marriage. I set the note alight before she could even finish it and I was so overwrought with despair I tried to take my own life with a charmed rope. I'm not sure who cut me down but Belle's body had been taken and the next day, I watched them bury her. You know the rest Jefferson. I receive a leaflet with a picture of her on. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She had the same name, the same smile, the same voice. I thought that it couldn't be possible but then she looked at me and then when she opened the library and…'

'It is her…'

'But how Jefferson? It's been fifty years! She would look exactly the same would she? Belle didn't have the magic that I have. I was working on a spell for when we were married but nothing came of it.'

'You loved her.' Jefferson was quite taken aback by the emotion in his voice. From the moment he met Rumple he was strict but fair and had a funny side but never had he heard him speak of love.

'I love her but she has no memory of me. It has to be Belle. She has some fragments yes and that dream she had but I don't think she told me everything.'

'What could have happened to her then? As you said she was poisoned, she died.'

'That's what I've been trying to work out. For decades I have shut out those memories. I haven't been in our room or the library since she was here. She hasn't aged, she has no memory…'

'Sounds like a curse to me…' Jefferson said simply folding a gas bill into a paper plane.

'A curse?' Rumple could have slapped himself for being so stupid. Why hadn't he thought of the possibility of a curse? They were simple enough to create but his mind always turned to mush when it came to Belle. Never could he think straight when he was around her.

'Well like you said. Belle sees Regina in a dream but it's not a dream is it? How could it be? She's never even met her before.'

'No it wasn't a dream it was a memory! Something in the library must have sparked some of her memory. Regina put a curse on Belle before we got married! Jefferson you're a genius!'

'Did you ever doubt me for a second?'

'Certainly. However, you have outdone yourself. You said you want to stay Jefferson? Well can you entertain Belle in the kitchen while I confront Regina?'

'You say that now after I sent Gary home! I do however; have a few other tricks up my sleeve.'

'Right you go prepare while I do some research. It has to be a self-made curse otherwise I would have heard of it. I didn't realise the lengths that Regina would go to…'

Belle all cleansed but a bit sleepy from the bath wandered out of her room. She had changed into the blue dress and maroon belt that had been on the pink chaise not wanting to walk around in pyjamas. The hallway was richly wallpapered and hung with various paintings of landscapes and historical oil portraits. She could see just at the bottom of the corridor where the staircases began but she wanted to have a look around upstairs first. She peeped in the many rooms that she passed most being bedrooms but not as lavish as the one she had been in. Toward the end of the corridor was a smaller staircase that went upstairs. Pushing a door at the top Belle walked into a dusty attic, mountains of white sheets everywhere. A light had been left on so someone had been up here recently but a colder green glow radiated from the corner.

'What's that?' Belle whispered to herself and she tip toed over the creaking floor boards toward it. Sitting on top of a shoe box was a crystal ball with an odd green mist swirling inside it. 'Wow that's amazing. How did it get inside?' Belle picked it up and lifted it over her head for an opening like you find in snow globes. She gave it a shake, it was incredibly heavy for a hollow glass ball.

'You can stop shaking me now!' Belle staggered nearly dropping the crystal ball. 'No! Don't drop me, don't drop me!' Belle gaped at the floating head inside the ball. 'That's it nice and gentle put me back down.'

'I'm, uh, sorry. Is this some kind of optical illusion? I'm not still dreaming am I?' Belle lowered the crystal ball back where she found it.

'I hate to be the bearer of bad news but no. I'm the result of a prediction that didn't go down to well.' The woman was young with flurries of curls and dangly earrings.

'Oh god no! It's all happening again. First the weird gates and door, the floating ink and now I'm speaking to a magic ball. What is up with this house?' Belle paced back and forth hoping that any moment she would wake up back in her apartment with nothing to worry about apart from Gareth's flirting.

'Not with the house girl but with you.' Belle stopped for a moment.

'There's something wrong with me? What do you mean?' She moved to sit next to the ball unsure of what she was witnessing.

'Someone has messed with your head. No wonder he summoned her. It's got Regina written all over it.'

'Regina? Wait who is she? That woman I met in the library?'

'If you say you did then I'm not going to say otherwise but she seems to have caused some trouble for herself. You must be the one then?'

'The one? Can you stop talking in riddles? It's hard enough having to grasp the idea that I'm talking to a crystal ball.' Belle wouldn't usually have been so impatient but her life was getting rather muddled.

'His true love? That curse must be powerful to have worked so well. I don't know why I'm doing this but when I say so tap the top of my ball three times okay?'

'You want me to what? Why what will happen?' Belle held her hands together as if to protect them.

'Nothing I'm just going to give your mind a bit of a boost. Get the memory juices flowing.' Belle felt like she had no other choice. She didn't know what was going on so maybe this impossible woman could help her even if she was still dreaming. 'Go ahead.' Belle tapped the top three times and a surge of power shot through her throwing her off her seat and onto the dusty floor.

'What did you do to me?' She shouted but the woman had gone. The green mist was back. Belle dazed got up and she realised she must have imagined the whole thing. She walked back down the stairs and faced the long corridor once more. She began walking toward the stairs when she realised something was wrong. She was seeing more illusions. People walked up and down the corridor passing by her and through her. She spotted herself and Mr. Gold enter the bedroom and people who she didn't recognise…or did she? Belle ran gasping for breath frightened of what was happening. Thousands of ghosts now clouded her vision of times and memories of another life. Images turned to sounds as the muted ghosts suddenly animated and laughed and talked. She heard her own voice coming from the library and a laugh or two. She got to the stairs' balcony and at least twelve couple were dancing elegantly in beautiful gowns on the ground floor. She saw Regina talking to Mr. Gold no, that wasn't his name… She ran down the staircase weaving through the ghosts hoping to find someone amidst the chaos. No not just anyone. Tears begun to well in her eyes as the laughter became unbearable. She ran and straight into someone. She hugged him with all her might. Tears dampening his suit. She looked up at him and whispered.

'Rumple.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Calm before the Storm

'Belle?' Rumple breathed close to tears himself. He clutched onto Belle not wanting to ever let go. She nodded and softly wiped the tears that rolled down his weathered cheeks.

'I remember Rumple. I remember everything.' As she spoke he caressed her hair like he used to and tucked it behind her ear. 'I love you.' He drew her close immersed himself in her hair and he spoke the words of his dreams aloud once again.

'I love you Belle. I love you so much.' Belle answered by clasping his suit lapels and kissed him passionately. Rumple responded with a longing groan and kissed her deeply. Frozen for decades in darkness his light had returned. The overwhelming passion hurt and he was left breathless when it ended. Belle nestled into his shoulder and he smiled down at her. 'I've missed you so much.' He choked closing his eyes tightly not wanting to miss a moment.

The grandfather clock chimed interrupting them. Rumple could see that Belle was tired but she was trying to hide it. Her blue eyes were dreamy but then again being with her made him feel the same.

'Come here.' He held her hand and then transported them both to the living room. The fire was still roaring. Oddly enough there was a quilt and two pillows covering one of the red sofas. It had to be Jefferson although he hadn't seen him in the hallway.

'Jefferson?' Belle giggled ending in a yawn. Belle flung her shoes to the floor and took her place in the duvet still in her blue dress. Removing his suit jacket he joined her. She laid her head on his chest running her fingers over the buttons on his waistcoat.

'Belle?'

'Mhm?'

'Sweetheart do you remember what happened?'

'She made a curse. She came to me in the library asking me to leave before you proposed. Obviously I said no.' she looked up at him then smiling. 'How could I ever leave you?'

'How did you break it? You wouldn't believe how I felt when I found your picture.'

'Oh I'm sure I could figure that out. As to how I broke the curse that wasn't me at all. I mean this house did give me clues but I didn't really know that at the time.'

'The cloak and the library door.' He said knowingly.

'Exactly, then I went into the attic and found your crystal ball. Funny I never knew you had one?' She teased.

'Madam Leota? She helped you? Remind me to set her free when this is all over?'

'Set her free? You mean she's been trapped all this time? Of course you must set her free. She broke the curse, I mean she said she was going to get 'those memory juices flowing' and then I started seeing ghosts. Now I recognise them as the guests that came for our…' Belle halted not wanting realise the full cruelty of the curse.

'Regina had her way in the end though didn't she? She won.' He couldn't face her; he couldn't help but feel the guilt over what happened. Not once did he ever deny what Regina had said. Not once did he fight for her. Instead he give into the despair. Even after everything he was still a coward. She turned his head so he would look directly into her eyes.

'Don't do this to yourself Rumple. None of this was your fault. It doesn't matter now anyway we're together.' He leant down and kissed her tenderly once more. Her sincerity eased him but that night replayed in his mind. _Why didn't I read her letter?_ Minutes later and she had fallen asleep in his arms. She slept soundlessly and she rose and fell gently with the movement of his chest. As he watched her he wondered what could have happened if they had got married that day. They had decorated the house together. Rumple had crammed as many roses as he could but stuck with Belle's favourite colour.

'Yellow roses Rumple? I love them!' He kept one for her and she took it gleefully inhaling the perfumed scent. 'It's going to be so magical.'

'With you there of course it will be.' She gave him a side smile and walked off coming back with a narrow vase and placed the rose inside. She set it down on the small table in the entrance hall the rest of the house already taken up with them. She ran over to him kissed him lightly then asked him to close his eyes.

'Really? I will but I hope you'll still be here when I open them.' He closed them and he could hear her feet rush away. He had no idea what she was up to.

'I will.' He heard her call back. It wasn't long before she was returned. She held his hand and he stumbled blindly after her.

'Belle what are you doing?' He asked apprehensively.

'This.' A gentle melody started playing and he opened his eyes. She was beautifully glistening in his favourite dress that she had worn for their first dance together. 'Do you remember this?' She asked taking her hand in his.

'How could I ever forget?' He replied and together with the music they danced. He swept her in circles both not being able to take their eyes of each other. His past didn't matter with her. She saw him for who he once was. There was nobody who saw him like she did. She had asked him if he was okay after dancing for what seemed endless hours of pleasure. With her he felt invincible the pain long forgotten. He loved her with all his heart.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder and could hear an annoying whispering coming from somewhere.

'Rumple.' He opened his eyes and Jefferson was inches away from his face with that beaming smile of his. Shaking from sleep he went to get up but Belle was still sleeping peacefully by the side of him. 'I see you broke the curse.' He winked and gave him what was supposedly a manly gesture but was in literal terms a punch to the arm.

'Belle broke the curse herself Jefferson. With a little help from Madam Leota it seems but now we can start again.'

'Yeah, you still have a problem though. Regina is on her way here and we still haven't come up with a plan of what we're going to do when she arrives.' Rumple noted how irritating it was when Jefferson fidgeted from foot to foot like that but in light of recent events he couldn't tease him for today. Rumple eased off the chair and put his pillow under her head Belle not even rousing a little.

'I have a plan. That doesn't mean it is yours. I just want you and Belle to stay in the library now. It seems that Belle would know how to save you if anything went wrong?'

'Don't you mean I save Belle?' He inquired pointing to himself.

'No.'

'Right okay. Got it. We stay in library, you confront Regina and the world is saved.'

'Meanwhile I want you to keep an eye out for her. I doubt that it would take her longer than a day to get here and the gates won't be much of a challenge. If Belle wakes up make her breakfast I will be back shortly.' Rumple transferred himself back into the attic where he found Madam Leota where he had put her. The mist immediately wavered to show her face and for the first time she smiled.

'It worked I imagine? Or have you come to drown your sorrows again?'

'I must applaud you and thank you Madam Leota. Belle means everything to me. I never thought she would be in my arms again.'

'Well what can a head do if not help poor souls trapped in a rather nasty amnesia curse?'

'I seem rather foolish now with your prophecy inevitably coming true.'

'I did try to warn you and this is where I ended up.'

'Is it a little too late for my apologies?' Rumple summoned the increasing depth of his magical power and in a flourish of green mist Madam Leota stood whole once more. She laughed and swayed grasping her neck to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

'I should kill you for what you did to me! You Rumplestiltskin have locked me in that ball for a century! You are lucky I had no family expecting me.'

'Believe me when I say that if you did I wouldn't have done it.' She laughed at that not believing him for a second.

'I must admit I hated you for say the first two decades then when I realised the full extent of my powers I quite relished exerting my influence without you even knowing.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I might not have had a body of flesh but my mind would travel from the ball and I got up to all sorts of mischief and mayhem. I could write an award winning novel with all the things I got up to.'

'You didn't cause Regina to place the curse on Belle did you?' Rumple said his temper rising.

'Oh heavens no! I knew that was coming long before you put me in that thing. You and Regina are rather similar actually. Although she won't find love again for a while yet. I daren't tell her though you never know what might happen.'

'Well I suppose this is a goodbye then.' He said curtly but added. 'Thank you for saving Belle.' She nodded before disappearing instantly. Another dark moment of his past was now hopefully undone. He even felt that the oncoming confrontation with Regina would clear a path that he had started setting with Belle all those years ago.

A few short moments later and he was in the kitchen. Jefferson was scrambling some eggs but Belle must be still sleeping for she wasn't there.

'I thought the glorious, heavenly smell of my breakfast would have been awake in no time but she must have been quite exhausted. You know breaking a curse and all that.' The kitchen was bright with the morning sun. The storm clouds having passed on leaving the garden looking rather boggy and windswept.

'I hope my greenhouse is in order.'

'Already checked. Completely smash and crack free.'

'The day gets better and better…wait is that her?' Rumple was standing in the window as an expensive black car with tinted windows drove up toward the gates. They both waited to see what would happen next. The gates groaned as an invisible power pushed at the rusted iron. The heavy padlock gave in and gates swung inward smashing against the hedging.

'What should we do?' Jefferson asked panic streaked all over his face. Rumple held up a hand to silence him. The car continued up toward the house and stopped outside the house. The door opened and both Rumple and Jefferson could not quite believe what they were seeing.

'Gareth?!' Jefferson shouted open mouthed as he walked up to the door.

'Not Gareth. Regina.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The House Defends

Belle jumped awake as someone started shaking her. Still groggy with sleep and an ache in her neck, she cringed at the voice that hissed at her.

'Belle! Get up I'm getting you out of here.' The curtains in the room had been opened so she had to squint to see who was talking.

'Gareth?' she gasped not having forgotten the blundering fool who had lived next door to her. His tight t-shirt had changed to a red shirt but he would always be the same. She was utterly surprised to see him again. He reminded her of all those years under the curse and she frowned at him. 'What are you doing here?'

'No time.' He mumbled hoisting her up from the chair the quilts tumbling onto the floor. 'The owner of this place? Well I found out he's a murderer Belle. That's why he stays up here so no one can get him.' Belle was lost for words. He was out of his mind.

'No Gareth he's not and I don't know where to begin but…' He didn't let her finish took her by the wrist and started to drag her down the corridor which seemed unusually empty. Her bare heels scraped painfully along the stone as she resisted.

'Get off me!' She struggled in his grip and with her free hand dug with her nails into him and persisted by punching him. He winced slightly but he had already dragged her to the opening of the stairs. Changing tactic she jumped onto his back his grip releasing. Remembering something she read on self defence she drove her thumb into a part of his neck and he fell with a grunt. She heard rattling metal so she assumed someone was in the kitchen. Scrambling off his back Belle ran into the dining room but no one was there. 'Rumple?' she shouted her voice echoing off the walls. She tried the kitchen but it was empty the hob was greasy and had a frying pan full of cold scrambled eggs. _What was the noise I heard then if not pans? _'Jefferson!' she cried but no one answered her. She saw outside the kitchen window a black car pulled up next to hers. _That's not Gareth's.' _she thought. The kitchen door swung open and Gareth rubbing his neck lurched in.

'Why did you do that?' He asked his lips stumbling over the words.

'I don't know who you think you are Gareth but you have no right to treat me like that! You can't expect me to follow you like a little puppy. I'm staying here I don't care what you think! It's my life!' Belle yelled at him now and put the table between them in case he had any ideas.

'What? Next thing you're going to say is that after meeting that guy yesterday you trust everything he says. That man is a monster!'

'No he's not! I love him!' Belle shouted exasperated arms high in the air. The confidence in which she said it filled her happiness but where was Rumple?

'Oh that is a shame. Now tell me something how did you manage to break my little curse?' Gareth's body was suddenly emerged in a purple haze the person who stepped out was not Gareth.

'Regina? I…I don't understand…' Belle stepped back toward the back door and put her hand on the handle. Regina surveyed the kitchen with a look of distaste then carried on.

'Oh you never do, do you? I've been with you all the way Belle. After the funeral I kept you locked up for a while after managing to stem a little magic in you for good measure. Had to keep draining your memories however, as the years went by and you weren't aging. Prolonging Rumple's misery was my main aim. Then I moved you and pretended as your father for a while. After the deal with that stupid irritating hatter I had to move you despite the risk. Of course I needed to keep an eye on you. I thought pretending to be a despicable man who you would never fall for would put you off men for a while.'

'At least you got one thing right.' Belle's voice dripping with scorn.

'I didn't realise the full extent of your loathing for him. You wouldn't listen when I advised to leave yesterday. Shame really, this whole thing could have been averted. I must admit that both your estate leaflet and love letter of yours nearly put my plan to ruin. Poor Rumple was too distraught to read that warning of yours thankfully although I have no idea how you cheated the curse.'

'True love can break…'

'Any curse…blah blah. Heard it all before dear but that curse should have been impenetrable. I guess I still had to work out all the kinks. It should work much better this time.'

'This time? You don't mean to use the curse on me again?' Belle never thought that after everything she had gone through in breaking the curse she would have to suffer again without her memories and Rumple. She wasn't sure whether she imagined it but she heard Rumple shouting for her. 'And what have you done with Rumple and Jefferson?' She added as Regina was in a talking mood.

'I've had fun playing our little game Belle. I don't want to kill you what would be the fun in that? No, I'll continue maybe we'll jet off to the Caribbean? I would be a brilliant best friend you won't even have time to think about other things with the fun we'll have!' She stopped seeing Belle's building frustration and laughed tipping her head back. 'Rumple and Jefferson are preoccupied fighting the house at the moment. I'm afraid I learnt the secret of controlling it while Rumple was too busy moping after you.' Belle remembered how empty the corridor had been but she hadn't realised at the time.

'The suits? You're controlling the suits of armour aren't you?' Belle rattled the handle but crumbled when it didn't open. The keys were hanging on a hook close by but just out of reach.

'For now. They won't take him long to dismantle with magic but when I left them Jefferson was getting in the way. Funny how things turn out really.'

'Why can't you just leave us all alone? Why do you have to be so hateful?' Belle tried appealing to Regina as she had done once with another. 'Just go Regina there is nothing for you here.'

'Oh such sweet girl. Don't think you can try and change me like you did to Rumple. I'm beyond saving trust me many have tried and failed.' Regina took out a small leather bound book. She breathed in her eyes glistening purple. Belle saw the ink lift off the page and ran grabbing the keys from the hook and opening the door slamming it behind her and running for her life, Rumple and their memories.

'Jefferson, give me back my cane! You can only stop them with magic!' Rumple held a ball of pure magic in his hand that was currently useless as Jefferson pranced about in front of him waving his cane at them.

'Are you sure about that? This seems to be quite effective!' He called back over his shoulder which was immediately followed by one of the knights knocking it out of his hand. 'Maybe magic is best then?'

'Possibly.' Rumple answered sarcastically. Jefferson ran to stand beside him and gathered magic of his own that he pulled from his hat. The air around them boiled with heat and the magic pulsed beneath their fingers. The knights might have looked clumsy and useless but their ruthlessness and loyalty to their master was insurmountable. They would kill whoever got in their way or threatened the 'master of the house' who at this present time was Regina. Which he had thought could never be done. How he regretted teaching that woman. Together they threw the magic at the suits as they clattered noisily down the upstairs corridor. Two fell to the ground in a crash and the ones behind struggled to get past their fallen comrades.

'Belle!' He bellowed as loud as he could not sure where she was. He just hoped no where near Regina. There was no knowing what she could do but Belle was just as strong he knew, thinking back to that note he never read.

Jefferson unleashed another blast that sent them tumbling like dominoes which gave Rumple the opportunity to perform the longer spell of dismantling the entire downstairs defences.

'Jefferson. I need you to protect me while I perform this spell okay? It requires a large amount of concentration. Then I can go find Belle.'

'There goes your so called plan. What was it anyway?'

'How could I have guessed that she would work out the secret to my house? Back to the job at hand Jefferson.' Jefferson stood to attention as a soldier would and then proceeded to kick the remains of the armour to check they were still immobile. After the spell was finished Jefferson relaxed and Rumple panted softly not quite used to magic over exertion. 'Now to find Belle.' He continued picking up his cane from the floor.

'Uh Rumple?' Jefferson quipped nervously.

'Yes?'

'You said that spell disengaged the downstairs defences?'

'Yes I did.'

'Then what about the upstairs defences?'

'Regina didn't activate the upstairs defences otherwise this whole floor would be like quicksand and we would be trapped in between the floorboards if I remember rightly.'

'Then how about we get off this floor just in case she happens to remember?' Rumple nodded in agreement and both waded past the debris to get to the stairs.

'Wait why don't you just teleport around the house that way you can find Belle quicker?'

'I can't the house is under Regina's control the house won't let me. It'll have to be the usual manner I'm afraid. Come on! There's no knowing what Regina will do next.'

Downstairs was empty. Quilts were scattered on the floor where they had both slept not so long ago. Jefferson's eggs were still greasing the cooker but Rumple noticed something.

'Jefferson did you leave the back door open?'

'No!'

'Then come on! They're in the garden. Get that hat ready. I feel a fight on our hands.' Both ran into the garden and Rumple doubled over with fear when he saw the state on the graveyard. Several gravestones lay devastated in pieces and scorch marks scarred several others.

'Oh no.' Jefferson remarked and Rumple shared his thoughts. He couldn't begin to imagine losing Belle. As they hastened toward the back of the house Rumple felt the vibrations of magic thrumming in the ground.

'She remembered the garden didn't she?' said Jefferson. Rumple didn't even need to answer as the grass grew taller than both of them and snaked wildly around them. Rumple enchanted his cane and he swung it the grass hissing in anger. Those that it struck burst into flames. He glanced at Jefferson who had neglected his hat and was instead wrestling with blades that had wrapped around both his arms, legs and throat. He made a ghastly gurgling sound and Rumple slashed at the blades until he reached him. Jefferson had stopped wrestling when he reached him and as he hacked at the grass creatures. Jefferson gasped for breath while Rumple sliced the surrounding attacks.

'Magic?' he cried at him tiring of the effort of the never-ending flow of grass snakes. Jefferson regained his strength and immediately started firing beams of light directly from his hat forming paths out of the jungle of grass. 'Keep it going!' He shouted and they managed to escape the patch of tainted grass alive.

'That was a close one eh?' panted Jefferson his hat smoking. Now that they had left the area it was if nothing had happened. The grass had retreated and the only clues left that anything had had occurred was blackened crisps of grass hiding amongst the green.

'I just hope there isn't any more to face…' Rumple heaved.

'What you mean you don't know?'

'I put these defences up when this place was first built do you expect me to remember them all?'

'Yes! If we want to live!' Jefferson squealed and held out his hands in desperation.

'I think we'll be safe from here to the greenhouse.' He answered continuing across the garden.

'Here's hoping.' sighed Jefferson fingers crossed.

'I thought you said you didn't want to kill me Regina!' Belle called back narrowly missing the fire that scorched the gravestones.

'Oh don't worry when I catch you I can put you back together again.' Barefoot in the grass Belle ran as fast as she could toward the greenhouse a plan formulating in her mind. What Regina had said in the kitchen was streaming in her thoughts. _Regina gave me magic. I have magic. _Belle had seen Rumple use it before but having no magic herself she'd never asked him how it actually worked. Rumple had never said any magic words and neither did Regina. Rumple didn't have floating ink though and Regina did… She looked back and saw Regina was just walking behind her a malicious smile on her face.

She opened the greenhouse and closed the door. She saw Regina's muted laughter but she was counting on her arrogance to take her by surprise. As she waited for Regina to face her she dug deep to find the magic that she hoped she had. She could feel vibrations around her but there was no way she could reach it. She tried closing her eyes and wishing the magic to happen. Hoping that something would stop Regina from reaching her but nothing came. The door of the greenhouse ripped off, the internal heat of the greenhouse escaping leaving the air considerably colder.

'I knew you were naïve Belle but hiding in a glass greenhouse full of roses? I expected more from you. Actually I don't know what I expected. I did hope Rumple would put up a bit of a fight but…' She looked behind her and so did Belle. A wall of meandering grass had grown as tall as the surrounding trees. She could see pulses of magic bursting from it as well.

'Rumple.' She whispered.

'Aww too late for sweet goodbyes. You're going to forget who you are once again and then we're off.' Belle closed her eyes and wished again for the magic to consume her or at least do something. She didn't want to look but she could hear Regina leafing through the pages of her book once more. 'You remember how this goes Belle? I would say this won't hurt but…' Belle grew tired of her games.

'Regina I know fully well that this hurts you don't need to tell me but know this, when I eventually break the curse again don't think I'm going to be so forgiving. Give yourself the chance to change. Just leave us alone and then you can get on with your life and we can get on with ours' As if she hadn't heard a word Regina stared right into her eyes and blew the ink. It mellowed into the air and then it hurtled toward her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Happy Endings?

'What the hell is going on here?' Regina screamed.

Belle opened her eyes to a shield of roses. They had interwoven into a wall of thorns and petals. She couldn't see what was happening behind them but by the grunts and struggles she guessed that Regina was caught up in the rose armour. Belle could feel the magic pounding in her and burst out with a relief of laughter that she had stopped the curse from reaching her and stopped Regina. Belle didn't know how to control the magic. She tried waving her hands but that was useless.

'Uh can I get through please?' she asked politely and the horned stems of the roses parted for her with a leafy shuffle. Regina was encompassed by them and drawn into the corner of the greenhouse. With her hands knotted in enchanted roses she had no use of her own magic and hissed through her teeth with frustration.

'Can someone please explain why you still have your memories and I'm tangled in a bunch of roses when they should be obeying me?' demanded Regina even in the midst of defeat. She attempted to move but the thorns had cut through her clothing and she winced as one in particular dug in her chin the droplets of blood dripping slowly.

'I thought you should have known why Regina? I mean you were the one who told me that you gave me magic? And thanks to you while I was here evaluating the house Rumple told me some history about the house which I hadn't known. Like for instance the greenhouse was something he added years later. I hoped that that meant the greenhouse hadn't been enchanted with the rest of the house and hopefully not under your influence.'

'How did you know that you could control the magic?'

'I didn't. I just hoped it would.' Belle shrugged and she turned to where she had last seen a forest of grass. Instead she saw Rumple and a rather disgruntled Jefferson. She waved at them and they both smiled. Jefferson then collapsed to the floor laughing with the odd rattling cough and Rumple hastened towards her. She ran and embraced him almost knocking him off his feet.

'Belle I thought I'd lost you. I thought I lost you again.' He was whispering while they hugged his tears wetting her cheeks. She kissed his cheek and they hugged again full of love and relief.

'What happened over there? All I saw was the grass and…'

'I was going to ask you the same thing? You stopped Regina?' She nodded proudly and he beamed and kissed her once more. 'I knew you could. Although I have no idea how you did?'

'While I was under the curse Regina gave me magic so that I wouldn't age too fast and I remembered about what you said about the greenhouse not being built the same time as the rest of the house so it wouldn't be under Regina's control.'

'Oh Belle. You harnessed magic? The roses trapped her?' He peeped behind her and saw Regina and a smile crept along his face.

'Well I'm not sure if I actually harnessed the magic as you're supposed to. She was about to put me under the same curse again and my fear and hope in the magic must have just worked.' Hearing about what Regina was about to do for a second time he was riled again and his anger started to show.

'I think its time Regina and I had a little chat.' He said and they made their way to the greenhouse.

'Never mind me. I'm just catching my breath. Glad your alive Belle…yeah. I'll just stay here for a while.' Jefferson mumbled on the floor his voice harsh and broken.

'Thank you Jefferson! Sorry I didn't get to taste your eggs!' Belle called back to him and he laughed. No wonder Rumple loved her so much. She was one amazing woman.

Belle was worried how Rumple was going to face Regina. Having watched him change and better his life she was nervous that with Regina's provoking nature he might do something he would instantly regret.

'You're not going to hurt her Rumple.' Belle said as Rumple came face to face with Regina who had given up struggling and just stood rigidly still.

'Belle both of us have suffered for fifty years because of this witch.' He pointed the tip of his cane at her as he said it.

'I know but can't you just make sure she can't come back or something?' Belle avoided eye contact with Regina not wanting to see her reaction.

'I'm not too sure she deserves your sympathy or mercy Belle.'

'She can talk for herself.' Regina spat.

'Oh don't worry I'll get to you soon enough.' Rumple countered.

'No, listen I have an idea.' Belle said taking his hand.

'Oh my, the magical apprentice has an idea what next Rumple? You'll be asking Jefferson to become your full time partner in crime.' Laughed Regina not caring what she said even in her position.

'What do you have in mind Belle?' he asked his thumb running over her palm.

'As we all know Regina is powerful so why not use her own weapon against her?'

'You mean…' Rumple begun.

'You can't be serious! I will not stand for this! Let me go before I rip her heart out and crush it!'

'Can you adapt the curse she used on me Rumple? Make it so she can't remember who we are?'

'I could but is that wise? I mean you managed to break it what's saying that Regina couldn't?'

'Exactly. Just because you've wielded magic once doesn't mean you can pretend to know everything about it dear.' Said Regina smugly.

'She told me in the kitchen that she'd worked out all of the supposed kinks and it is more powerful than before. But even if she does break it doesn't matter we're together now. Maybe just erase her memory of how to control the house then we'll be safe.'

'But Belle what she did to you…I thought you dead for fifty years.'

'Please Rumple. Do this for me?' Belle smoothed his arm gently. 'I trust you. I'll be in the kitchen with Jefferson. I have some unfinished business with his scrambled eggs.' She winked and kissed him before she left. Leaving Rumple to deal with Regina. She hoped she had made the right decision.

'You're not going to listen to her are you?' asked Regina knowingly smiling.

'Oh don't worry dearie I will be doing as I promised but not before I give you a little information that you might find irritatingly valuable.'

'Stop with the mind games Rumple. You and I both know that as soon as the curse is broken I will come back here and ruin you!'

'I don't think you will.'

'What makes you so sure? Little Belle's pleading and mercy? You have got to be kidding me!'

'Before anything Regina you and I are going to play a game. Call it a question and answer game. I ask you a question and you answer and vice versa.'

'What could you possibly know that I would find valuable?'

'Ah ah dearie. I have the first turn. What was actually on that letter that Belle wrote? Don't lie.' He extended the last word and it hung in the air.

'Still thinking about that one aren't you? A shame you burnt it really, such poetic mastery. I wanted to throw up reading it.'

'I wouldn't push it Regina. I'm not the one in a cage of roses am I?'

'If you really want to know why don't you just find out for yourself? I have a personal copy in my book which I recovered from the ashes. I was going to possibly use it against you one day. No use for it now.' She moved slightly trying to shift the weight and pain. Rumple waved his hand and the roses parted but reformed in cuffs around her wrists. Regina slumped to the floor cuts seeping all over her body. Rumple reached down and removed her leather journal.

'I'm warning you though after what happened I wouldn't want to read it.' Warned Regina.

He thumbed through the pages of spells and curses. In the exact middle of the book he found Belle's curse and nestled in the crack was a folded sheet of paper. He opened it and found Belle's elegant handwriting.

_Rumplestiltskin my love,_

_I just hope you get to read this before she reaches me. She's cursed me Rumple I know it and I'm scared. I'm not sure what is going to happen but I just remember her in the library. I don't want to live one moment of my life without you. I love you Rumplestiltskin. I love you with all my heart and know that I would never leave you. If something should happen and it seems impossible don't doubt me Rumple, doubt her. Doubt Regina. I love you and to answer your question… I do. _

By the time he finished it tears blotted the ink. Rumple slumped against the wall opposite Regina.

'I told you not to read it.'

'Shut up! Just shut up!' he shouted with despair. He was right he had been a coward. She had trusted him and he doubted her. He believed Regina instead of her. 'Shut up.' He said again in a pathetic whisper.

'I believe it is my turn? What is this valuable piece of information you claim you have.' She propped up onto her knees and leaned over to him. He wasn't in the mood to carry on but a deal was a deal.

'Madam Leota mentioned you.'

'The ball woman? The one who asked me to come even though I was on my way anyway. Why would I want to know anything that she says?'

'That ball woman happened to prophesise what you did Regina and she mentioned a prophecy about you which I found particularly interesting.'

'Which was?' She was interested it seemed.

'If I tell you then you have to swear when the curse breaks which won't be long then you will not come back.'

'I swear.'

'Swear it in blood.' Regina pressed her thumb deep into one of the thorns in her cuff and awkwardly drew a line on the floor using her blood.

'I swear it. When the curse breaks I will not come near here or your precious Belle. Oh Rumple this better be worth it.'

'Madam Leota said that you would find true love again.'

'Are you saying that just so you could laugh in my face? You know my only true love was Daniel!'

'I am only passing on the message Regina. Madam Leota said you would once again but not yet, find true love. Who knows maybe he will be the one to break the curse?' Her first initial reaction had been of pain and anger but as she found the honesty and sincerity in Rumple's voice she softened and he knew that she believed him. He could see the memories flashing in her mind through her eyes.

'When it is done Rumple send me somewhere nice. I'm sick of the rain here.'

'One more thing before I do. Was there anyone in the coffin?' Rumple remembered when he watched the earth pound on the wood that was covered in roses. She loves roses.

'Sand.' She simply stated and Rumple adept in all aspects of magic used his finger as a pen and altered the curse and then blew the ink from the old pages. Regina grimaced when it reached her holding in the pain. Her eyes blank, Rumple waved his hand and she was gone.

'Have fun in the Himalayas.' He smiled and as the roses settled back to their normal states he plucked a single yellow rose and made his way to the kitchen.

'I'm telling you Jefferson he is not going to like this…'

'Oh c'mon Belle its not like he has to take a mop and bucket and clean the ceiling himself is it? One click and those defective pancakes are no longer there.'

'I hoped that when I said I was full from the scrambled eggs that you would stop but now you've made eggy bread, fried egg, boiled egg, omelettes and now pancakes…'

'I want to master the art of the egg!'

'Are you going to leave Jefferson?' Belle asked as she knew that he no longer needed to be here.

'I might stay awhile if I'm welcome. There is so much I could learn and you're not bad company either. What about you? Haven't you got an estate agency still going?'

'You know your always welcome here Jefferson!' She giggled pushing him teasingly like a sister would a brother. 'I've got to keep the estate business going. I'm not sure if it is actually mine now as the whole thing was arranged by Regina but I've got people relying on me. Besides I can't laze about for the rest of my life can I?'

'Fantastic!' He exclaimed sending another burnt pancake onto the ceiling. Pouring in some more mixture his thoughts turned to Rumple. 'Do you think he will go through with it?'

'I trust him Jefferson. I know he will do what he knows in his heart is right.'

'Oh my I just realised something…' Jefferson paused and then burst into a fit of laughter.

'What is it?' Belle laughing with him not knowing what she was actually laughing at.

'I turned Gareth into a rabbit!'

'But it wasn't Gareth though it was…' Belle and Jefferson both laughed hysterically together the thought that Jefferson had turned Regina into a rabbit one of the most funniest moments of this dramatic weekend. As they died down Rumple opened the kitchen door with a smile so she knew that everything was going to be ok.

'She won't bother us again I don't think.' He leaned down to where Belle was sat at the table and he kissed her lovingly on the cheek and handed her a yellow rose. Belle blushed, her cheeks ripe as she knew Jefferson was watching with a wink. She got up and kissed him back and they kissed for a long time as Belle heard Jefferson cough beside them.

'Get a room you two.' Said Jefferson. Belle looked up at Rumple with a raised eyebrow.

'We just might.' Belle said and they disappeared leaving Jefferson alone in the kitchen with yet another disastrous pancake.

'Life has just got interesting.' He laughed eyes glancing toward upstairs.

THE END


End file.
